Feral instincts
by Mad Midget Man
Summary: Judy and Nick are down and Bellwether stands over them, she shoots Nick with the Night Howler serum, causing his feral instincts to come out. No blueberry switch around this time, what happens? One shot.


**Hey guys, I've been busy with finals lately, so I haven't been able to write a new chapter of RWBY Chronicles yet, but don't worry, one will come eventually. Until then, enjoy my descent into Zootopia trash!**

 **So apparently, in an early draft of Zootopia, the Night Howlers were supposed to cause animals to revert to their feral instincts and at the end of the movie, Bellwether successfully infected Nick, but he didn't attack Judy because he saw her as something to protect because of their previously existing friendship.**

 **That-that is beautiful! Now don't get me wrong, I love what actually ended up happening in the movie, but this idea was so good that I wanted to make a story about it. Oh and of course show off my love for Wildehopps! :D**

* * *

Judy and Nick were on the ground, Judy's ankle was cut, and Mayor Bellwether stood over them, laughing in triumph, "Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" She mocked, "It really is too bad, I-I did like you." She apologized.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Judy yelled at her.

"Oh ho ho, no, of course not." Bellwether laughed, then pulled out the gun with the Night Howler serum in it, and pointed it at Nick, "He is." She then pulled the trigger and shot Nick with the Night Flower serum. He immediately heeled over and began grunting in pain.

"No!" Judy yelled as she jumped to Nick and put her arms on his back, "Oh, Nick!" She said in worry.

"Yes, police!" Bellwether cried out into a phone, "There's a savage Fox in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!" She feigned worry.

Judy continued to stay over Nick as he started to snarl like a beast, "No, Nick, don't do this, fight it!" She pleaded.

"Oh but, he can't help it, can he? Since Preds are just _biologically_ predisposed to be savages!" Bellwether mocked.

Judy looked at her in fear, and then looked back to Nick. Nick opened his eyes and she could see his dilated pupils, he snarled and growled at her. She backed away in fear as he slowly stalked her like a predator would hunt its prey thousands of years ago.

She got up and tried to run away and Nick ran at her, she grabbed a stuffed deer as she passed it, and threw it at him, his instincts making him attack it. Judy took the opportunity to hide in the grass.

"Gosh! Think of the headline!" Bellwether continued to taunt, "'Hero cop killed by savage fox!'" Nick had destroyed the deer and had spotted Judy, and slowly walked towards her.

Judy looked up at Bellwether, "So that's it? Prey fears predator and you stay in power?!" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bellwether bluntly answered. "It won't work!" Judy yelled at her.

"Fear always works. And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Bellwether gloated.

Judy smirked, she did what she needed to do. Suddenly, Nick poked his head through the grass and Judy immediately felt horrible, Nick would be blamed for this, unless her plan worked. Even if it did, Nick would be stuck like this for who knows how long, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt terrible for him. He snarled at her, a predator about to kill its prey, but not of its own choice.

But before he struck, Judy momentarily saw something in his eyes, compassion and kindness. Before she could ponder this, Nick jumped at her and she closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

But, it never came. For some reason, there was no blood, no teeth, no pain. She opened her eyes, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Nick was standing over her, snarling at Bellwether and her henchmen, protecting Judy. Bellwether could believe it either, "What-What's he doing?!"

Judy looked at Nick with shock and awe. She tried to stand up, but her leg gave out on her and she fell, but not onto the ground, she was leaning on Nick. "He's... Protecting me..." Judy realized, "The Night Howler's revert an animal back to their feral instincts, and Nick's instincts... see me as something to protect..." She shed a tear at the realization.

Bellwether couldn't stand this anymore. "So what? He'll still be taken in as a wild animal, and no one will believe what you say about me, it's your word against mine." She teased with an innocent face, before it transformed into a ruthless glare.

Judy had a cocky smirk, "Well, not really." She pulled out a pen shaped like a carrot, and pushed a button on the side of it,

"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!" Bellwether's voice spoke from the pen. She looked at Judy in shock and horror.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Judy teased before the ZPD arrived and apprehend Bellwether. Judy stood there proud, until members of the ZPD came over with a muzzle and a leash to take Nick, Nick started to growl at them. "Wait, stop!" Judy tried to protest, "Don't hurt him!"

One of the ZPD tried to put the muzzle on Nick's snout, and Nick attacked, while attacking the officer, he knocked back and hit Judy, knocking her down. He looked back at her, realizing he hurt the one he was trying to protect. Before he could go to help her, he was electrocuted by a tazer that one of the officers carried and almost immediately passed out, Judy looked at him as the world around her started to fade, she reached out to him, "Nick..." She quietly said to him before passing out.

* * *

Judy slowly opened her eyes in a hospital bed, noticing a T.V in front of her. "Former mayor Dawn Bellwether is behind bars today, guilty of masterminding the savage attacks that have plagued Zootopia of late." A reporter stated.

"Her predecessor, Leodore Lionheart, denies any knowledge of her plot, claiming that he was just trying to protect the city." The other reporter stated.

The first reporter spoke again, "In related news, doctors say that Night Howler antidote is proving effective in rehabilitating the afflicted predators."

Judy gasped in realization, "Nick!" She jumped out of her bed and ran out the door. A doctor noticed her.

"Excuse me, but you aren't supposed to be out of your room!" The doctor said to her, but she didn't care, she had to find Nick. She ran about the hallways for ages until she saw a familiar orange figure lying in a bed. She flung the door open and practically threw herself at Nick, immediately waking him up.

"Whoa, Carrots. Miss me much?" Nick teased. She didn't care, he was okay. "So, uh, I don't really remember much of what happened after I got shot by Bellwether, mind filling me in?" He asked.

"Eh, not much. You attacked me, I kicked your butt, and the ZPD came and arrested her." Judy stated.

"Uh, yeah no. I have a hard time believing that." Nick replied.

"Why? Think that a big, tough predator like you can't be beat by a small, meek prey like me?" She teased him.

"No, I just know that you love me too much to hurt me. So what actually happened?" Nick asked again.

"Do I feel like telling you? No, I don't." Judy smugly replied.

"Well then, guess I'll never know." Nick smiled as he tried to lay down, but couldn't, since Judy was hugging him again, and this time, she wasn't letting go. "Uh, Carrots? Mind letting me go?" Nick asked.

"I just want to stay like this for a while." Judy responded without looking up.

And so they did, both having a lot to think about.

* * *

 **So what'd you guys think? See you next time (hopefully) in RWBY Chronicles!**


End file.
